vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Jungle Ride Competition - A Rumble in the Jungle
Jungle Ride Competition - A Rumble in the Jungle! It's a Jungle Out There! To find your way through it, build the ultimate Jungle Ride! The Jungle Ride Building Competition can be entered anytime between Sunday August 28th and Saturday, September 10th, 2011 at 9:00 A.M. (Pacific Time). Be prepared for the Rumble in the Jungle with all new Jungle Items and an exciting Jungle Ride never seen before. That's right, all new Ride Technology, guaranteed to amaze even the most discriminating Ride builders! New Jungle Furni, New Jungle Ride, New Jungle Rooms, all that is left is for the Rumble in the Jungle to Begin! To set the mood for the Rumble in the Jungle, here is Inspiration from the Jungle, courtesy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Rudyard Kipling! THE LOST WORLD I have wrought my simple plan If I give one hour of joy To the boy who's half a man, Or the man who's half a boy. In the jungle I crept forward, stopping with a beating heart whenever I heard, as I often did, the crash of breaking branches as some wild beast went past. Now and then great shadows loomed up for an instant and were gone—great, silent shadows which seemed to prowl upon padded feet. At last (my watch showed that it was one in the morning) I saw the gleam of water amid the openings of the jungle, and ten minutes later I was among the reeds upon the borders of the central lake. I was exceedingly dry, so I lay down and took a long draught of its waters, which were fresh and cold. There was a broad pathway with many tracks upon it at the spot which I had found, so that it was clearly one of the drinking-places of the animals. Close to the water's edge there was a huge isolated block of lava. Up this I climbed, and, lying on the top, I had an excellent view in every direction. The Jungle Book Now Rann the Kite brings home the night That Mang the Bat sets free- The herds are shut in byre and hut For loosed till dawn are we. This is the hour of pride and power, Talon and tush and claw. Oh, hear the call!—Good hunting all That keep the Jungle Law! Night-Song in the Jungle Jungle Ride Competition - A Rumble in the Jungle - Guidelines! Here are the guidelines for preparing for the Rumble in the Jungle! 1.Your entry can include up to a maximum of three rooms. 2.You can use any ride pieces that you want, you are not required to use the new Jungle Ride pieces. 3.Furni Perms are allowed, but remember, adding someone to the furni perms does not qualify them to receive an award for the room. 4.To enter the competition go to the beginning room of your ride and click the "i" button and then Enter Contest, only the start ride of your room is entered. 5.Judges will not be able to see the room owner as they go through your ride. The new Rumble in the Jungle Ride has been completed and is ready to Rumble! The new Jungle Ride will be released on Monday September 5th, at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30PM Eastern Time)! As the new technology for the Rumble in the Jungle Ride has made it available on Monday, we are extending the entry date for the Rumble in the Jungle Ride competition until September 17th, 2011. Judging will start on September 18th, 2011! Rumble in the Jungle - Designers are the Best Judges! After many hours of toil and planning your Jungle Ride is ready, now it's time to show everyone what you've learned about Jungle Rides and judge your fellow enthusiasts! All of the Jungle Ride Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Sunday! That's right, those who have entered the Jungle Ride Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Sunday afternoon, all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! The Developers have also created special awards you will receive as you judge the exciting Jungle Rides. How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rides you can judge is limited to 40 rides. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rides, you will earn one of the special judging awards. The judging/rating tool will appear only when you are in the start room of the ride, in all of the associated ride rooms there will be a navigation form that will allow you to return to the start room for that ride. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a ride will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! As an extra bonus, the judges who actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned Jungle Ride Designs will receive the Best Jungle Ride Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Tuesday, September 20th, 2011 at 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time. Who will end up the winner? It is up to you to decide! Participation Prizes Judging Prizes Winners Prizes